


My Universe Will Never Be The Same, I'm Glad You Came.

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: So glad you came to change my universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always-a-girl!Stiles, Cunnilingus, Derek's not clueless, F/M, Fingering, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, Identity Porn, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Stiles is still insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is used to being the one forgotten, so she takes matters into her own hands. Literally. But Derek's not about to let that happen and takes it upon himself to show Stiles exactly how NOT forgotten she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Universe Will Never Be The Same, I'm Glad You Came.

**Author's Note:**

> Loose sequel to "Just Lie Here and Forget the World Outside", where Derek and Girl!Stiles have an interlude. I'm going to admit that the idea of Girl! Stiles and Derek having hidden sexy times (or as hidden as they can be with werewolves around) and Derek not being so emotionally dense is highly appealing. So basically just porn...with maybe a bit of feelings and plot thrown in for the hell of it.
> 
> And the title does come from The Wanted song and does work as a pun, I can admit it.

She was lying on her side, the only thing covering her being the light sheet she had thrown on. She wasn't into sleeping naked, but the heat of the night was too stifling. She couldn't even bear to have her nightshirt on, so the sheet was a compromise.

Besides, with her luck, either her father or Derek would come in and see her starkers and that wasn't something that she was ready to deal with. If ever. She figures her father had seen her naked at various points in her life, being her father and all that.

But Derek...no.

They weren't at that stage in their...whatever it was that they had. Stiles refused to think that one shag made them exclusive or something to each other. Besides, she didn't think that she was the kind of girl to keep a boy, never mind a man flitting about her like Lydia and Allison did. She just wasn't in that category.

She knew it and she accepted it.

Just like she accepted that she was probably going to ride on the memories of their steamy encounter for the rest of her life if that was the way that things were going to go.

Her breath caught in her throat as the memories of Derek on top of her flooded through her mind and she had to shift her thighs. She could feel herself getting wet at the remembered sensation of his fingers inside of her stroking her to completion. She bit her lip and pressed her legs together to stem her arousal, but it was no use.

A soft gasp escaped her throat and she had to bite down harder on her bottom lip as her sheet slipped down across her nipples, making them pebble at the sensation of the cotton sliding down and the exposure to the cold air.

She closed her eyes and touched her nipples, tweaking them to get them even harder before she slid her left hand down between her legs. She pressed her on her mound and started stroking herself. She did it slowly, until the flesh was soft and pliant and she was able to slip her fingers inside.

Once her fingertips stroked the soft wetness, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat. It deepened as her fingers slid in further and further, until she was just barely touching that rough spot that made her give out a soft whine when she brushed it with her fingers.

She canted her hips upward to get a better angle and slid her fingers in deeper, her cries coming deep from her throat as she stroked the slippery flesh. She was so lost in the sensations that she never registered the change of temperature in the room or the other presence until she felt a feather light touch on her lower belly.

Her eyes flew open and she could only gape as she saw Derek Hale, naked as the day he was born, perched on her bed with his hands skimming her hips and sides. He smirked at her as he slid lower on the bed and pulled her towards him, making her yelp in surprise.

He didn't say anything as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and buried his face into her moist warmth, the protest dying in her throat as he buried his nose between her legs and breathing in deeply.

Stiles didn't have time to react before Derek's parting her lower lips with gentle fingers and licking the delicate flesh with his tongue, making her keen loudly. The noise was too loud and it made her be embarrassed at how porn-like she sounded.

But she couldn't stop the noises she was making. Just like she couldn't stop the heated flush that was spreading from her face down to her body. Nor could she stop herself from grabbing onto his hair and tightening her legs like a vise around his head; keeping him in place.

In response, Derek only pressed his tongue further into her, fucking her with it. She was too far gone to wonder at his skill. Not only did he fuck her with his tongue, he took the time to lick her with just the right pressure. She could feel his lips giving her soft kisses before the licks and she was becoming incoherent and loose limbed as her orgasm built up strength in the pit of her belly.

She would have stayed like that if it hadn't been for Derek licking a long, wet stripe up to her clit and then pressing his tongue on the hard nub of flesh. Her hips jerked up involuntarily and she was sure that if Derek had been human, she would have broken his nose.

All he did in response was to brace her hips down hard enough that she could feel the bruises forming and continue to suck on her clit and leave her open-mouthed and gasping for air as the sensations blend into such overwhelming pleasure it was almost painful.

She registered pleasure building up and a release low in her belly before Derek pulled away and rested his face against her thigh, his mouth and chin wetting her skin as he did so. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing, which was coming in short gasps and pants. She felt like she had run a marathon and she was exhausted, her body loose and rubbery at the force of her orgasm.

He let her have her breather before climbing up her body so that they were eye to eye with each other. Stiles could feel his gaze on her face and forced herself to open her eyes to look at him. Normally, she wouldn't have, but there was a weight to his gaze that made her want to look at him.

She didn't expect him to say anything and she couldn't verbalize anything herself. She's sure that Derek Hale's burnt out her ability to form coherent sentences and all she wants to do is either sleep, or go another round. Preferably with Derek spooning her while taking her from behind so that his fingers bruised her hips again.

"What?" She whispered roughly.

"You didn't think I was going to come back, did you?"

Derek asked her, making her sigh heavily.

"I'm not Lydia. Or Allison. I don't have boys, never mind men, lining up to stick around."

Derek snorted.

"You sell yourself too damned short, Stilinski."

She grinned tiredly at him.

"It's not like I've gotten proof of it before this."

Derek shook his head at that.

"Consider tonight proof."

Derek murmured before he dipped down to claim her lips, letting her taste herself as he did so, effectively stopping any other comment she could make to disparage herself.

It worked well, since Stiles was completely lost at how deal with the situation. Sure, she had seen porn, but that was porn. She also knew that she should have maybe thought it weird or disgusting, but all she could think of was that the taste musky and sour before the feel of Derek's cock breaching her drove all those thoughts out of her mind.

They were going to have to talk about all of this eventually, Stiles decided as she raked her nails down his back just to hear him growl.

"This is far from done, you know." She whispered in his ear as he thrust deeply into her, making her slide a few inches up.

"I know. Believe me. I know"


End file.
